Another Percabeth story
by This girl008
Summary: this is just the beginning of our percabeth adventure
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time so please I hope you enjoy!**_****_

CHAPTER ONE: THE BEGINNING OF PERCABETH

**Annabeth's POV.  
**

As it was just weeks later after we defeated Kronos, everything was well back to normal. Percy and I are officially a couple and it still occurs to me that everything had happened so quickly. It feels like it was just yesterday when I went on the quest with Grover and Percy to retrieve the master lightning bolt. I was thinking of our past quests when a familiar voice greeted me from behind.

"Hey there Wise Girl." Said the voice.  
as I turned around I saw my Percy. "Well, for it isn't Seaweed Brain". He grinned and offered me a hand. I took his hand and stood up. Just by staring at his eyes were mesmerising enough, I felt myself blush. He then laughs and puts a lock of my hair behind my ear. It was silent for awhile until I finally said "Why are you looking at me like that?" "Oh nothing, it's just that I still can't believe that you're my girlfriend." Well that made me blush for sure which only made him laugh as he stroke my cheek.

**Percy's POV.**

Seeing Annabeth blush and smile at me created a grin across my face. I leaned down towards her face and gave her a kiss on the lips. As I was about to pull away, Annabeth pulled me in even closer. We could've stayed like that for hours but then the conch blew signalling us for dinner.

"See you later Seaweed Brain" she whispers to my ear as she was about to let go, I gave her one last kiss. She laughs lightly and walks off straight to her cabin to meet her brothers and sisters. As being the son of Poseidon I was still sitting alone on my table. Though I keep staring at Annabeth who was sitting together with her brothers and sisters on the Athena table. Annabeth caught me a few times as I was staring at her smiling, she would blush and look away.

**sorry if it's a little short but please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Disaster Strikes

**My second attempt. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I promise to make my chapters a little longer. So here it is hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 2: ****Disaster Strikes****  
******

Percy's POV.

It was a typical night. Our food gets served, we offer some to the gods and we sit to our usual places. Something was not quite right. Something was bothering me, I didn't know what it was but I kept on having the feeling that something bad was going to happen. I looked for Annabeth and she wasn't at the Athena table so I figured that she's probably in her cabin reading books. When I reached her cabin, it was empty. Paper everywhere, books on her bed, blue prints scattered on the floor and yet no Annabeth. I went to look for Malcolm. "Hey man, have you seen Annabeth?" I asked. "No, sorry man." Malcolm said. "Oh. That's alright, I'll just ask Grover. Thanks anyways." I was beginning to worry but I shrugged it off and went to look for Grover instead.

**Grover's POV.**

I was walking with Juniper hand in hand when I saw Percy walking up to us. "Hey man, what's up?" I asked. Huge mistake. I could read Percy's emotions and by the looks of it, he was worried. I attempted to ask again, "Dude what's wrong?" this time he replied. "Oh umm… I was just wondering if you've seen Annabeth, I've been looking for her everywhere." He replied. I thought for awhile and then it hit me. "Oh my gods Percy!" I exclaimed. "What is it?!" he replies. There was this urgent tone in his voice and I couldn't believe myself that I forgot to tell him. "No one have seen Annabeth since this morning, sorry Perce. The last time I saw her was last night. She was at the beach talking to someone then this blinding light appeared and the next thing I knew she wasn't there anymore." I looked at Percy to see his reaction. He was just standing there listening and eager to hear the rest of the story so I continued. I sighed and started again but this time Juniper left us to talk in private, I promised that I'll hang with her later.

"After she was gone, I thought she went back to her cabin so I didn't payed any attention. I was going to tell you about this after dinner but you went off. Soon I forgot what I was going to say until you came up to me and asked for Annabeth. I'm so sorry Perce." There was a quick silent moment then Percy broke the tension. "Come on, we need to get to the big house and tell Chiron what happened." He said. So we began to walk towards the big house.

**Annabeth's POV.**

I woke up not knowing where I was. I was in complete darkness when somebody spoke up. "Well hello there Annabeth dear." Says the voice. I looked around and saw no one. I thought to myself, thinking whose voice it belongs to. "It couldn't be Kronos' voice, since he was gone forever." I thought to myself. The voice spoke again, "Your little hero is beginning a quest to find you. Once he finds you it'll be too late." "Who are you and where am I?" I asked. "I am your worse nightmare and as for your other question, well daughter of Athena you should at least know." The voice snaps back. Something hit me and I fell unconscious.  
**  
Percy's POV.**

I need to find Annabeth before it's too late. Chiron already said that it was to dangerous for anyone to save Annabeth. But this didn't stop me. Grover came along and we begun to start our quest to save Annabeth.

**Where is Annabeth? well review and find out on the next chapter. Read on.**


End file.
